gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Yarnball's Diary BAD END
Yarnball's Diary BAD END Yarnball was standing in the middle of The Kitchen not knowing what to do, Yarnball had hitted a dead end after getting chased by her abusive dad Yarnball kept looking around to see a way out There's no way out!!!! Yarnball thought to herself Yarnball's Dad came running into The Kitchen, He had shards all over his head, Before running into The Kitchen Yarnball threw a empty beer bottle at his head Yarnball's Dad was breathing heavily and looked like he would kill someone, He had visible veins on his fat neck His eyes were filled with anger and hatred Yarnball was filled with fear and fright, Her Dad could jump on her any second and beat the living life out of her Yarnball was so scared and frightend that she almost couldn't breath, Yarnball stepped alittle back Yarnball looked to her right and saw something lying on dirty The Kitchen Counter. It was a Carving Fork with very sharp ends Yarnball fastly grabbed The Carving Fork, as she grabbed it, Yarnball's Dad came even closer to Yarnball Yarnball pointed The Carving Fork towards her Dad, Trying to scare him, But he didn't seem scared If you come any closer, I'll stab you!! Yarnball said in her fear You don't have the guts to do that, You don't have the guts to do anything you FUCKING CRIPE!! Yarnball's Dad shouted I can't do anything right because of you!!! Yarnball shouted IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU I AM LIKE THIS!!!! Yarnball shouted YOU HAVE RUINED ME!!! YOU HAVE RUINED YOUR DAUGHTER!!! Yarnball roared SHUT THE HELL UP!! Yarnball's Dad roared back Yarnball..Let's play a little game..You put the fork thing back and I come over to you and teach you a little lesson.. Yarnball's Dad said ..If you kill me..You've lost everything...After you lost your wife...You became this wreck of a man..But we both lost her..I lost my Mother.. Yarnball said darktoned You couldn't controll the sorrow. And that sorrow evolved into a hatred. And that hatred. destroyed your personality and took over your mind..It's now been a year..A Year of your tormenting and abuse..A Year of your deep anger and violence...And you know what.. I'LL KILL YOU SOON IF YOU STOP!. I'M TIRED OF JUST SITTING IN MY ROOM AND SLOWLY BECOMING HATRED MYSELF!!! BUT YOU CAN'T CHANGE. SO I HAVE TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!!! Yarnball ran towards her Dad, She attempted to stab him But Yarnball's Dad grabbed her by The Shoulders and threw her against The Window and she landed in The Backyard A Number of Glass Shards was spreaded outside and The Kitchen Uugh...uh.. Yarnball muttered Yarnball was lying in the cold grass in her backyard. Yarnball's Backyard was filled with Grass Weeds and overgrown Bushes The Fence around The House was very decayed and old and the paint was wearing off Yarnball's Carving Fork was lying next to her Yarnball got up on her legs again, She grabbed Her Carving Fork and ran Yarnball's Dad came through The Window and landed on The Grass So now you're just running away! Yarnball's Dad shouted at Yarnball Yarnball stopped running and she turned against her Dad After you wanted to kill me so badly and now you're just running away like that? Yarnball's Dad said After that big speech and now You're just running away like that? Yarnball's Dad said If you wanna fight Bitch. THEN FIGHT YOU LITTLE CUNT!!! Yarnball's Dad Yarnball took her Carving Fork and pointed it against her Dad Then lets end it here tonight, Mr.Fucker.. Yarnball said Yarnball began running towards her Dad wielding her Carving Fork. Yarnball was determined to stab her dad as deeply she could Yarnball had never felt such a boiling anger inside her. She felt so different...so Sinister and Mean Yarnball's thoughts was spinning around in her brain. She couldn't think properly Yarnball was so close to stabbing her Dad now AAGHH! ..Yarnball tripped...And...She accidently stabbed herself deeply in The Stomach AAAAAAAAAAGH!!!..Fh...fh...FAAAHHHH!!!! Yarnball screamed in pain The Carving Fork had been deeply implanted in her Belly piercing into her Stomach Yarnball coughed up some blood. And Furious Blood came from her stomach FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!...THAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!! Yarnball's Dad's thoughts changed completely. He was right now looking at his dying Daughter, Who was dying because of himself He only realized at that moment. How much damage and abuse he had done to his dear Daughter Yarnball's Dad changed at that moment No...NOOO! Yarnball's Dad Yarnball's Dad ran towards his bleeding Daughter. He quickly pulled out The Carving Fork YA- VERONICA I'M SORRY!!. I'M SORRY FOR DOING ALL THESE TERRIBLE THINGS TO YOU!!. YOU'RE RIGHT!! THE SORROW TOOK OVER ME!!! Yarnball's Dad shouted with all strength PLEASE!!! DON'T DIE!!!..PLEEEASE!! Yarnball's Dad shouted again with all strength Yarnball tried to open her eyes and muttered something, It sounded she tried to say something Dad...I hate you so much.. Yarnball said with the last strength she had Yarnball then died. Probably because of furious blood loss ......Veronica... Yarnball's Dad said and shed a tear ...... ...... ..... ELMORE TIMES 9th August 2000 Single Dad gets 19 years in Jail for murdering own Daughter Derrick Miller deemed 19 years for murdering his own Daughter Veronica Derrick confessed his murder at The Police Station himself He said he murdered his Daughter using a Carving Fork YARNBALL'S DIARY. DOCTORWII 2013 Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Short Fanfictions Category:Fanfics made by wikia contributers Category:Fanfics made by wikia contributors